Assassination of Abraham Lincoln
Henry Rathbone, Clara Harris, Mary Todd Lincoln, Abraham Lincoln, and John Wilkes Booth. The print, by Currier & Ives, erroneously suggests that Rathbone saw Booth approach and shoot Lincoln.]] The assassination of Abraham Lincoln was the shooting of President Abraham Lincoln on Good Friday, April 14, 1865, followed by his death the following morning. Lincoln was shot at Ford's Theatre in Washington, D.C. The American Civil War was drawing to a close, just six days after the large-scale surrender of Confederate forces under General Robert E. Lee to Union General U. S. Grant. The assassination was planned and carried out by John Wilkes Booth as part of a larger conspiracy in an effort to rally the remaining Confederate troops to continue fighting. Lincoln was attending a stage performance of Our American Cousin at Ford's Theater with his wife and a twenty-eight year-old officer named Major Henry R. Rathbone, and his fiancee, Clara Harris. Lincoln was the first American president to be assassinated, though there had been earlier attempted assassinations of other presidents. Lincoln's assassin, actor and Confederate sympathizer John Wilkes Booth, had also plotted with fellow conspirators, Lewis Powell and George Atzerodt, to kill Secretary of State William H. Seward and Vice President Andrew Johnson respectively. Although Booth succeeded in killing Lincoln, the larger plot failed. Seward was attacked, but recovered from his wounds, and Johnson's would-be assassin fled Washington, D.C. upon losing his nerve. Original kidnapping plot ]] Ulysses S. Grant, the commanding general of all the Union's armies, suspended the exchange of prisoners-of-war in March 1864.Prisoner exchange This decision cut off a badly needed source of reinforcement for the outnumbered, manpower-starved South. John Wilkes Booth, a Confederate sympathizer, formulated a plot to kidnap Lincoln and take him south, to hold him hostage and force his government to resume its earlier policy of exchanging prisoners. Kauffman, pp. 130–134. Booth had organized a circle of conspirators to help him in attempting this. He recruited Samuel Arnold, George Atzerodt, David Herold, Michael O'Laughlen, Lewis Powell a.k.a. "Lewis Paine" and John Surratt. In time, John Surratt's mother, Mary Surratt, left her tavern in Surrattsville, Maryland, and moved to a house in Washington, where Booth became a frequent visitor. Prosecutors would later point out that this move coincided with Booth's need to have a base of operations in the city. In the fall of 1860, John Wilkes Booth reportedly became a Knights of the Golden Circle initiate in Baltimore.Bob Brewer Shadow of the Sentinel, p. 67, Simon & Schuster, 2003 ISBN 978-0743219686 Booth attended Lincoln's second inauguration on March 4, 1865, as the invited guest of his secret fiancée Lucy Hale, the daughter of John P. Hale, soon to be United States Ambassador to Spain. Booth remarked afterwards, "What an excellent chance I had, if I wished, to kill the President on Inauguration day!" Kauffman, p. 174, 437 n. 41. On March 17, 1865, Booth told his conspirators that Lincoln would be attending a play, Still Waters Run Deep, at Campbell Military Hospital. He assembled his team in a restaurant at the edge of town, evidently intending that they should soon join him on a stretch of road nearby and ambush the president on his way back from the hospital. But after going out to check on Lincoln, Booth returned with the news that Lincoln had not gone there after all. Instead, the president was at the National Hotel attending a ceremony in which the officers of the 142nd Indiana were presenting their governor with a captured Confederate Battle Flag. Booth was living at the National Hotel at the time, meaning that if Booth was not waiting at the hospital he could have killed Lincoln then. Kauffman, pp. 185–6 and 439 n. 17.Swanson, p. 25. On April 11, 1865, Booth attended a speech outside the White House in which Lincoln gave support for the idea of voting rights for blacks. Furious at the prospect, Booth changed to a plan for assassination: "That is the last speech he will ever give".Swanson, p. 6 Lincoln's nightmare Three days prior to his assassination, Abraham Lincoln related a dream he had to his wife and a few friends. According to Ward Hill Lamon, one of the friends who was present for the conversation, the president said: "About ten days ago, I retired very late. I had been up waiting for important dispatches from the front. I could not have been long in bed when I fell into a slumber, for I was weary. I soon began to dream. There seemed to be a death-like stillness about me. Then I heard subdued sobs, as if a number of people were weeping. I thought I left my bed and wandered downstairs. There the silence was broken by the same pitiful sobbing, but the mourners were invisible. I went from room to room; no living person was in sight, but the same mournful sounds of distress met me as I passed along. I saw light in all the rooms; every object was familiar to me; but where were all the people who were grieving as if their hearts would break? I was puzzled and alarmed. What could be the meaning of all this? Determined to find the cause of a state of things so mysterious and so shocking, I kept on until I arrived at the East Room, which I entered. There I met with a sickening surprise. Before me was a catafalque, on which rested a corpse wrapped in funeral vestments. Around it were stationed soldiers who were acting as guards; and there was a throng of people, gazing mournfully upon the corpse, whose face was covered, others weeping pitifully. 'Who is dead in the White House?' I demanded of one of the soldiers, 'The President,' was his answer; 'he was killed by an assassin.' Then came a loud burst of grief from the crowd, which woke me from my dream. I slept no more that night; and although it was only a dream, I have been strangely annoyed by it ever since."p. 116-117 of Recollections of Abraham Lincoln 1847-1865 by Ward Hill Lamon (Lincoln, University of Nebraska Press, 1994). Planning the assassination Meanwhile, the Confederacy was falling apart. On April 3, Richmond, Virginia, the Confederate capital, fell to the Union army. On April 9, the Army of Northern Virginia, the first army of the Confederacy, surrendered to the Army of the Potomac at Appomatox Court House. Confederate President Jefferson Davis and the rest of his government were in full flight. Although many Southerners had given up hope, Booth continued to believe in his cause.Goodwin, p. 728. On April 14, Booth's morning started at the stroke of midnight. Lying wide awake in his bed at the National Hotel, he wrote his mother that all was well, but that he was "in haste". In his diary, he wrote that "Our cause being almost lost, something decisive and great must be done".Kunhardt, Lincoln, p. 346 Abraham Lincoln's day started well for the first time in a long time. Hugh McCulloch, the new Secretary of the Treasury, remarked on that morning: "I never saw Mr. Lincoln so cheerful and happy". No one could miss the difference. For months the President had looked pale and haggard. Lincoln himself told people how happy he was. This caused the First Lady Mary Todd Lincoln some concern as she believed that saying such things out loud was bad luck. Lincoln paid her no heed. Lincoln met with his Cabinet that day and later had a brief meeting with Vice President Johnson, the first between the two since Johnson had shown up drunk to take the vice presidential oath on Inauguration Day. , as it appears today]] At around noon while visiting Ford's to pick up his mail, Booth overheard that the President and General Grant would be attending the Ford Theatre to watch Our American Cousin that night. Booth determined that this was the perfect opportunity to do that something "decisive" for which he was looking. Booth knew the theater's layout, having performed there several times, as recently as the previous month.Swanson, p. 13Steers, p. 108–9 Booth believed that if he and the others could kill the President, Grant, Vice President Andrew Johnson, and Secretary of State William Seward, at the same time, he could upend the Union government for a long-enough time so that the Confederacy could mount a resurgence. That same afternoon Booth went to Mary Surratt's boarding house in Washington, D.C. and asked her to deliver a package to her tavern in Surrattsville, Maryland. He also requested Surratt to tell her tenant who resided there to have the guns and ammunition that Booth had previously stored at the tavern ready to be picked up that evening.Swanson, p. 19 She complied with Booth's request and, along with Louis J. Weichmann, her boarder and son's friend, she made the trip. This exchange would lead directly to Mary Surratt's execution three months later. At 7 o'clock that night Booth met with his fellow conspirators. Booth assigned Powell to kill Seward, Atzerodt to kill Johnson, and David E. Herold to guide Powell to the Seward house and then lead him out of the city to rendezvous with Booth in Maryland. Booth would shoot Lincoln with his single-shot derringer and then stab Grant with a knife. They were all to strike simultaneously, shortly after 10 o'clock.Steers, p. 112 Atzerodt wanted nothing to do with it, saying he had signed up for a kidnapping, not a killing. Booth told him he was too far in to back out. Kauffman, p. 212. Booth shoots President Lincoln .]] Contrary to the information Booth read in the newspaper, General and Mrs. Grant had declined the invitation to see the play with the Lincolns, as Mrs. Lincoln and Mrs. Grant did not like each other.Vowell, p. 45 Several other people were invited to join them, until finally Major Henry Rathbone and his fiancée Clara Harris (daughter of New York Senator Ira Harris) accepted the invitation.Swanson, p. 32. "What will Miss Harris think of my hanging on to you so?" The president replied, "She won't think anything about it".Swanson, p. 39. Those were the last words ever spoken by Abraham Lincoln. It was about 10:15 p.m. pistol Booth used to murder Lincoln, on display at the museum in Ford's Theatre]] The box was supposed to be guarded by a policeman named John Frederick Parker who, by all accounts, was a curious choice for a bodyguard.entry on John Parker at Mr. Lincoln's White House website During the intermission, Parker went to a nearby tavern with Lincoln's footman and coachman. It is unclear whether he ever returned to the theatre, but he was certainly not at his post when Booth entered the box.John F. Parker: The Guard Who Abandoned His Post at the Abraham Lincoln’s Assassination website Booth knew the play, and waited for the right moment, one where actor Harry Hawk would be onstage as "cousin Asa", where there would be laughter to muffle the sound of a gunshot, when Hawk said to the insufferable Mrs Mountchessington, "Don't know the manners of good society, eh? Well, I guess I know enough to turn you inside out, old gal; you sockdologizing old man-trap!" Booth raced forward and shot the president in the back of the head.Swanson, pp. 42–3 Lincoln slumped over in his rocking chair, unconscious. Mary reached out and caught him, then screamed. Rathbone jumped from his seat and tried to prevent Booth from escaping, but Booth stabbed the Major violently in the arm with a knife. Rathbone quickly recovered and tried to grab Booth as he was preparing to jump from the sill of the box. Booth again stabbed at Rathbone, and then attempted to vault over the rail and down to the stage. His riding spur caught on the Treasury flag decorating the box, Booth jumped on the stage and landed awkwardly on his left foot, fracturing his left fibula just above the ankle.Samuel Mudd later fixed his fibula, and received four years in prison for this. He raised himself up and, holding a knife over his head, yelled, "Sic semper tyrannis!"Goodwin, p. 739. the Latin Virginia state motto, meaning "Thus always to tyrants". Other accounts state that he also uttered "The South is avenged!"Swanson, p. 48. He then ran across the stage, and went out the door onto the horse he had waiting outside. Some of the men in the audience chased after him, but failed to catch him. Booth struck "Peanuts" Burroughs in the forehead with the handle of his knife, leaped onto the horse, kicked Burroughs in the face with his good leg, and rode away. He headed toward the Navy Yard Bridge to meet up with Herold and Powell. Death of President Lincoln Mary Lincoln's and Clara Harris' screams and Rathbone's cries of "Stop that man!"Swanson, p. 49 caused the audience to understand that this was not part of the show, and pandemonium broke out in Ford's Theatre. Dr. Charles Leale, a young Army surgeon on liberty for the night and attending the play, made his way through the crowd to the door at the rear of the Presidential box. It would not open. Finally Rathbone saw a notch carved in the door and a wooden brace jammed there to hold the door shut. Booth had carved the notch there earlier in the day and noiselessly put the brace up against the door after entering the box to kill Lincoln. Rathbone shouted to Leale, who stepped back from the door, allowing Rathbone to remove the brace and open the door.Steers, p. 120. Leale entered the box to find Rathbone bleeding profusely from a deep gash that ran the length of his upper left arm. Nonetheless, he passed Rathbone by and stepped forward to find Lincoln slumped forward in his chair, held up by Mary, who was sobbing. Lincoln had no pulse and Leale believed him to be dead. Leale lowered the President to the floor. A second doctor in the audience, Dr. Charles Sabin Taft, was lifted bodily from the stage over the railing and into the box. Taft and Leale cut away Lincoln's blood-stained collar and opened his shirt, and Leale, feeling around by hand, discovered the bullet hole in the back of the head by the left ear. Leale removed a clot of blood in the wound and Lincoln's breathing improved.Steers, p. 121–22 Still, Leale knew it made no difference: "His wound is mortal. It is impossible for him to recover".Swanson, p. 78 Leale, Taft, and another doctor from the audience, Dr. Albert King, quickly consulted and decided that while the President must be moved, a bumpy carriage ride across town to the White House was out of the question. After briefly considering Peter Taltavull's Star Saloon next door, they chose to carry Lincoln across the street and find a house. The three doctors and some soldiers who had been in the audience carried the President out the front entrance of Ford's. Across the street, a man was holding a lantern and calling "Bring him in here! Bring him in here!" The man was Henry Safford, a boarder at William Petersen's boarding house opposite Ford's./ Henry Safford The men carried Lincoln into the boarding house and into the first-floor bedroom, where they laid him diagonally on the bed because he was too tall to lie straight.Steers, p. 123–24 A vigil began at the Petersen House. The three physicians already in attendance were joined by Surgeon General of the United States Army Dr. Joseph K. Barnes, Dr. Charles Henry Crane, Dr. Anderson Ruffin Abbott, and Dr. Robert K. Stone. Crane was a Major and Barnes' assistant. Stone was Lincoln's personal physician. Robert Lincoln, who had stayed home, arrived at the Petersen House after being told of the shooting at about midnight. Tad Lincoln, who had attended Grover's Theater to see Aladdin and the Wonderful Lamp, was not allowed to go to the Peterson House. Secretary of the Navy Gideon Welles and United States Secretary of War Edwin M. Stanton came and took charge of the scene. Mary Lincoln was so unhinged by the experience of the assassination that Stanton ordered her out of the room by shouting, "Take that woman out of here and do not let her in here again!" While Mary Lincoln sobbed in the front parlor, Stanton set up shop in the rear parlor, effectively running the United States government for several hours, sending and receiving telegrams, taking reports from witnesses, and issuing orders for the pursuit of Booth.Steers, p. 127–8 Nothing more could be done for President Lincoln. At 7:22 a.m. on April 15, 1865, Abraham Lincoln died. He was 56 years old. Mary Lincoln was not present at the time of his death. The crowd around the bed knelt for a prayer, and when they were finished, Stanton said "Now he belongs to the ages".Steers, p. 134 There is some disagreement among historians as to Stanton's words after Lincoln died. All agree that he began "Now he belongs to the..." with some stating he said "ages" while others believe he said "angels". Powell attacks Secretary Seward 's attempted assassination of William H. Seward. Seward's son Frederick W. Seward attempted to intercept Powell, but Secretary of State Seward himself was bedridden from a recent accident and wore a neck brace.]] Booth had assigned Lewis Powell to murder Secretary of State William H. Seward. At this time, Seward was bedridden by a carriage accident. On April 5, Seward was thrown from his carriage, suffering a concussion, a jaw broken in two places, and a broken right arm. Doctors improvised a jaw splint to repair his jaw, and on the night of the assassination he was still restricted to bed at his home in Lafayette Park in Washington, not too far from the White House. Herold guided Powell to Seward's residence on Booth's orders. Powell was carrying an 1858 Whitney revolver which was a large, heavy and popular gun during the Civil War. Additionally, he carried a silver-handled bowie knife. Powell knocked at the front door of the house a little after 10:00 p.m.; William Bell, Seward's butler, answered the door. Powell told Bell that he had medicine for Seward from Dr. Verdi, and that he was to personally deliver and show Seward how to take the medicine. Having gained admittance, Powell made his way up the stairs to Seward's third floor bedroom.George Alfred Townsend, The Life, Crime and Capture of John Wilkes Booth. (ISBN 978-0976480532)Goodwin, p. 736.Swanson, p. 54. At the top of the staircase, he was approached by Seward's son and Assistant Secretary of State Frederick W. Seward. Powell told Frederick the same story that he had told Bell at the front door. Frederick was suspicious of the intruder, and told Powell that his father was asleep. After hearing voices in the hall, Seward's daughter Fanny opened the door to Seward's room and said, "Fred, father is awake now", and then returned to the room, thus revealing to Powell where Seward was located. Powell started down the stairs when suddenly he jolted around again and drew his revolver, pointing it at Frederick's forehead. He pulled the trigger, but the gun misfired. Panicking, Powell smashed the gun over Frederick's head continuously until Frederick collapsed. Ironically, he could have just fired it again, but when he beat Frederick, it destroyed the handgun beyond repair. Fanny, wondering what all the noise was, looked out the door again. She saw her brother bloody and unconscious on the floor and Powell running towards her. Powell ran to Seward's bed and stabbed him repeatedly in the face and neck. He missed the first time he swung his knife down, but the third blow sliced open Seward's cheek.Swanson, p. 58. Seward's neck brace was the only thing that prevented the blade from penetrating his jugular.Goodwin, p. 737. Sergeant Robinson and Seward's son Augustus tried to drive Powell away. Augustus had been asleep in his room, but was awakened by Fanny's screams of terror. Outside, Herold also heard Fanny's screaming. He became frightened and ran away, abandoning Powell.Swanson, p. 59. Secretary Seward had rolled off the bed and onto the floor by the force of the blows where he could not be reached by Powell. Powell fought off Robinson, Augustus, and Fanny, stabbing them as well. When Augustus went for his pistol, Powell ran downstairs and headed to the front door.Sandburg, p. 275. Just then, a messenger named Emerick Hansell arrived with a telegram for Seward. Powell stabbed Hansell in the back, causing him to fall to the floor. Before running outside, Powell exclaimed, "I'm mad! I'm mad!", untied his horse from the tree where Herold left it, and rode away alone. Fanny Seward cried "Oh my God, father's dead!" Sergeant Robinson lifted the Secretary from the floor back onto the bed. Secretary Seward spat the blood out of his mouth and said "I am not dead; send for a doctor, send for the police. Close the house".Swanson, p. 61 Seward's wounds were ugly, but Powell's wild stabs in the dark room did not hit anything vital. The Secretary survived the attacks. Atzerodt fails to attack Andrew Johnson Booth had assigned George Atzerodt to kill Vice President Andrew Johnson who was staying at the Kirkwood Hotel in Washington. Atzerodt was to go to the Vice President's room at 10:15 p.m. and shoot him.Goodwin, p. 735. On April 14, 1865, Atzerodt rented room 126 at the Kirkwood directly above the room where Johnson was staying. He arrived at the Kirkwood at the appointed time and went to the bar downstairs. He was carrying a gun and a knife. Atzerodt asked the bartender, Michael Henry, about the Vice President's character and behavior. After spending some time at the hotel saloon, Atzerodt got drunk and wandered away down the streets of Washington. Nervous, he tossed his knife away in the street. He made his way to the Pennsylvania House Hotel by 2 a.m., where he checked into a room and went to sleep.Steers, p. 166–7Sandburg, p. 335. Earlier that day, Booth stopped by the Kirkwood Hotel and left a note for Johnson that read "I don't wish to disturb you. Are you at home? J. Wilkes Booth." This message has been interpreted in many different ways throughout the years.Sandburg, p. 334. One theory is that Booth, afraid that Atzerodt would not be successful in killing Johnson, or worried that Atzerodt would not have the courage to carry out the assassination, tried to use the message to implicate Johnson in the conspiracy.U.S. Senate: Art & History Home. "Andrew Johnson, 16th Vice President (1865)", United States Senate. Retrieved on February 17, 2006. Booth and Herold flee Within half an hour of his escape on horseback from Ford's, Booth was over the Navy Yard Bridge and out of the city, riding into Maryland.Swanson, p. 67–8 Herold made it across the same bridge less than an hour laterSwanson, p. 81–2 and reunited with Booth.Swanson, p. 87 After retrieving weapons and supplies previously stored at Surattsville, Herold and Booth went to Samuel A. Mudd, a local doctor who determined that Booth's leg had been broken and put it in a splint. Later Mudd made a pair of crutches for the assassin.Swanson, pp. 131, 153 After spending a day at Mudd's house, Booth and Herold hired a local man to guide them to Samuel Cox's house.Swanson, p. 163. Cox in turn led them to Thomas Jones, who hid Booth and Herold in a swamp near his house for five days until they could cross the Potomac River.Swanson, p. 224. Capture of Herold and death of Booth Booth and Herold remained on the run until April 26, when Union soldiers tracked them down to a farm belonging to Richard Garrett. The Garretts had locked Booth and Herold in their barn. Herold surrendered himself after the soldiers arrived, but Booth refused to come out.Swanson, p. 326. The soldiers then set fire to the barn.Swanson, p. 331. A soldier named Boston Corbett then crept up behind the barn and shot Booth in the neck, rendering him a quadriplegic.Swanson, p. 335. Booth was dragged out on to the steps of the barn. A soldier dribbled water onto his mouth. Booth told the soldier, "Tell my mother I die for my country." In agony, unable to move his limbs, he asked a soldier to lift his hands before his face and whispered as he gazed at them, "Useless...Useless." Booth died on the porch of the Garrett farm two hours after Corbett had shot him.Swanson, pp. 336–340 Flight and capture of the other conspirators Powell was unfamiliar with Washington, and without the services of his guide David Herold, Powell wandered the streets for three days before finding his way back to the Surratt house on April 17. He found the detectives already there. Powell claimed to be a ditch-digger hired by Mary Surratt, but she denied knowing him. They were both arrested.Steers, p. 174–9 Atzerodt hid out in a farm in Germantown, Maryland (about 25 miles NW of Washington), but was tracked down and arrested on April 20.Steers, p. 169 The rest of the conspirators were arrested before the end of the month, except for John Surratt, who fled to Quebec. There he was hidden by priests of the Roman Catholic Church. In September, 1865, he boarded a ship to Liverpool, England, staying in the Catholic Church of the Holy Cross in the city. From there, he moved furtively through Europe, until he ended up as part of the Pontifical Zouaves in the Papal States. A friend from his school days, Henry St. Marie, discovered him in the Papal guard during the spring of 1866 and alerted the U.S. government. Surratt was arrested by the Papal authorities but through suspicious circumstances, he managed to escape. He was finally captured by a U.S. government agent in Egypt. Surratt was apprehended in November 1866 and tried for Lincoln's murder in Washington in the summer of 1867. The defense called four residents of Elmira, New YorkSwanson, p. 27, Serup, p. 125, 132, 136, 137, Jampoler, p. 112 - 115 who didn't know John Surratt but said they saw him there between the 13th and the 15th of April. Fifteen prosecution witnesses, some who knew him, said they saw a man they positively identified, or said resembled, the defendant in Washington on the day of the assassination or traveling to or from the capital at this time. In the end, the jury couldn't agree on a verdict. Surratt was released and lived the rest of his life, until 1916, a free man.Steers, p. 178, Serup, p. 132, 133, 138, Larson p. 227 Conspirators' trial , Lewis Powell, David Herold, and George Atzerodt on July 7, 1865 at Fort McNair in Washington, D.C. Digitally restored.]] In the turmoil that followed the assassination, scores of suspected accomplices were arrested and thrown into prison. All the people who were discovered to have had anything to do with the assassination or anyone with the slightest contact with Booth or Herold on their flight were put behind bars. Among the imprisoned were Louis J. Weichmann, a boarder in Mrs. Surratt's house; Booth's brother Junius (playing in Cincinnati at the time of the assassination); theatre owner John T. Ford, who was incarcerated for 40 days; James Pumphrey, the Washington livery stable owner from whom Booth hired his horse; John M. Lloyd, the innkeeper who rented Mrs. Surratt's Maryland tavern and gave Booth and Herold carbines, rope, and whiskey the night of April 14; and Samuel Cox and Thomas A. Jones, who helped Booth and Herold escape across the Potomac.Kunhardt, Dorothy, pp. 186-188 All of those listed above and more were rounded up, imprisoned, and released. Ultimately, the suspects were narrowed down to just eight prisoners (seven men and one woman):Kunhardt, Dorothy, p. 188 Samuel Arnold, George Atzerodt, David Herold, Samuel Mudd, Michael O'Laughlen, Lewis Powell, Edmund Spangler, and Mary Surratt. The eight suspects were tried by a military tribunal. The transcript of the trial was recorded by Benn Pitman and several assistants, and was published in 1865. The fact that they were tried by a military tribunal provoked criticism from both Edward Bates and Gideon Welles, who believed that a civil court should have presided. Attorney General James Speed, on the other hand, justified the use of a military tribunal on grounds that included the military nature of the conspiracy and the existence of martial law in the District of Columbia. (In 1866, in the Ex parte Milligan decision, the United States Supreme Court banned the use of military tribunals in places where civil courts were operational.)Steers, pp.213–4 The odds were further stacked against the defendants by rules that required only a simple majority of the officer jury for a guilty verdict and a two-thirds majority for a death sentence. Nor could the defendants appeal to anyone other than President Johnson.Steers, pp. 222–3 The trial lasted for about seven weeks, with 366 witnesses testifying. Louis Weichmann, released from custody, was a key witness. The verdict was given on June 30 and all of the defendants were found guilty. Mary Surratt, Lewis Powell, David Herold, and George Atzerodt were sentenced to death by hanging; and Samuel Mudd, Samuel Arnold, and Michael O'Laughlen were sentenced to life in prison. Mudd escaped execution by a single vote, the tribunal having voted 5-4 to hang him. Edmund Spangler was sentenced to imprisonment for six years. Oddly, after sentencing Mary Surratt to hang, five of the jurors signed a letter recommending clemency, but Johnson refused to stop the execution. (Johnson later claimed he never saw the letter.Steers, p. 227.) Surratt, Powell, Herold, and Atzerodt were hanged in the Old Arsenal Penitentiary on July 7, 1865.Swanson, pp. 362, 365. Mary Surratt was the first woman hanged by the U.S. government.Linder, D: "Biography of Mary Surratt, Lincoln Assassination Conspirator", University of Missouri–Kansas City. Retrieved on December 10, 2006. O'Laughlen died in prison of yellow fever in 1867. Mudd, Arnold, and Spangler were pardoned in February 1869 by President Johnson.Swanson, p. 367. Mudd's culpability The degree of Dr. Mudd's culpability remained a controversy for over a century after his death. Some, including Mudd's grandson Richard Mudd, claimed that Mudd was innocent of any wrongdoing and that he had been imprisoned merely for treating a man who came to his house late at night with a fractured leg. Over a century after the assassination, Presidents Jimmy Carter and Ronald Reagan both wrote letters to Richard Mudd agreeing that his grandfather committed no crime. However others, including authors Edward Steers, Jr. and James Swanson, point out that Samuel Mudd visited Booth three times in the months before the failed kidnapping attempt. The first time was November 1864 when Booth, looking for help in his kidnapping plot, was directed to Mudd by agents of the Confederate secret service. In December, Booth met with Mudd again and stayed the night at his farm. Later that December, Mudd went to Washington and introduced Booth to a Confederate agent he knew — John Surratt. Additionally, George Atzerodt testified that Booth sent supplies to Mudd's house in preparation for the kidnap plan. Mudd lied to the authorities who came to his house after the assassination, claiming that he did not recognize the man who showed up on his doorstep in need of treatment and giving false information about where Booth and Herold went.Swanson, pp. 211–2, 378Steers, pp. 234–5 He also hid the monogrammed boot that he had cut off Booth's injured leg behind a panel in his attic, but the thorough search of Mudd's house soon revealed this further evidence against him. One hypothesis is that Dr. Mudd was active in the kidnapping plot, likely as the person the conspirators would turn to for medical treatment in case Lincoln were injured, and that Booth thus remembered the doctor and went to his house to get help in the early hours of April 15.Vowell, pp. 59–61Swanson, pp. 126–9 Aftermath in New York City, as sketched by an anonymous diarist on April 15, 1865]]Abraham Lincoln was the first American President to be assassinated. His assassination had a long-lasting impact upon the United States, and he was mourned around the country. As a result of his assassination, there were attacks in many cities against those who expressed support for Booth.Sandburg, p. 350. On the Easter Sunday after Lincoln's death, clergymen around the country praised Lincoln in their sermons.Sandburg, p. 357. Millions of people came to Lincoln's funeral procession in Washington, D.C. on April 19, 1865,Swanson, p. 213. and as his body was transported through New York to Springfield, Illinois. His body and funeral train were viewed by millions along the route.Sandburg, p. 394. After Lincoln's death, Ulysses S. Grant called him, "Incontestably the greatest man I ever knew".Goodwin, p. 747. Southern-born Elizabeth Blair said that, "Those of southern born sympathies know now they have lost a friend willing and more powerful to protect and serve them than they can now ever hope to find again".Goodwin, p. 744. Andrew Johnson was sworn in as President following Lincoln's death. Johnson became one of the least popular presidents in American history.Stadelmann, M: U.S. Presidents For Dummies, p. 355. Hungry Minds, 2002. He was impeached by the House of Representatives in 1868 but the Senate failed to convict him by one vote.Goodwin, p. 752. William Seward recovered from his wounds and continued to serve as Secretary of State throughout Johnson's presidency. He later negotiated the Alaska Purchase, then known as Seward's Folly, by which the United States purchased Alaska from Russia in 1867.Goodwin, p. 751. The town of Seward, Alaska and Alaska's Seward Peninsula are named after him. Henry Rathbone and Clara Harris married two years after the assassination, and Rathbone went on to become the US consul to Hanover, Germany. However, Rathbone later went mad and, in 1883, shot Clara and then stabbed her to death. He spent the rest of his life in a German asylum for the criminally insane.Swanson, p. 372 Warren G. Harding speaks at the dedication of the Lincoln Memorial]] John Ford tried to reopen his theater a couple of months after the murder but a wave of outrage forced him to cancel. In 1866, the federal government purchased the building from Ford, tore out the insides, and turned it into an office building. In 1893, the inner structure collapsed, killing 22 clerks. It was later used as a warehouse, then it lay empty until it was restored to its 1865 appearance. Ford's Theatre reopened in 1968 both as a museum of the assassination and a working playhouse. The Presidential Box is never occupied.Swanson, pp. 381–2 The Petersen House was purchased in 1896 as the "House Where Lincoln Died;" it was the first piece of real estate ever acquired by the federal government as a memorial. Today, Ford's and the Petersen House are operated together as the Ford's Theatre National Historic Site. The Army Medical Museum, now named the National Museum of Health and Medicine, has retained in its collection several artifacts relating to the assassination. Currently on display are the bullet that hit Lincoln, the probe used by Barnes, pieces of Lincoln's skull and hair, and the surgeon's cuff stained with Lincoln's blood. The chair in which Lincoln was shot is on display at the Henry Ford Museum in Detroit, Michigan. Abraham Lincoln was honored on the centennial of his birth when his portrait was placed on the U.S. one-cent coin in 1909. The Lincoln Memorial in Washington, D.C., was opened in 1922. See also *Baltimore Plot *List of assassinated American politicians *List of United States presidential assassination attempts *Army Medical Museum *James William Boyd *Phineas Densmore Gurley *Ward Hill Lamon *Samuel J. Seymour *Francis Tumblety References Further reading *Bishop, Jim. The Day Lincoln Was Shot. Harper, New York, 1955. *Jampoler, Andrew. The Last Lincoln Conspirator: John Surratt's Flight from the Gallows. Naval Institute Press, 2008. ISBN 978-1591144076 *Goodwin, Doris Kearns. Team of Rivals: the political genius of Abraham Lincoln. Simon and Schuster, New York, 2005. ISBN 978-0-684-82490-1 *Kauffman, Michael W. American Brutus: John Wilkes Booth and the Lincoln Conspiracies. Random House, New York, 2004. ISBN 978-0-375-50785-4 *Kunhardt, Dorothy Meserve, and Kunhardt Jr., Phillip B. Twenty Days. Castle Books, 1965. ISBN 1-55521-975-6 *Kunhardt Jr., Phillip B., Kunhardt III, Phillip, and Kunhardt, Peter W. Lincoln: An Illustrated Biography. Gramercy Books, New York, 1992. ISBN 0-517-20715-X *Larson, Kate. The Assassin's Accomplice: Mary Surratt and the Plot to Kill Abraham Lincoln. Basic Books, 2008. ISBN 978-0465038152 *Lattimer, Dr John. Kennedy and Lincoln, Medical & Ballistic Comparisons of Their Assassinations. Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, New York. 1980. ISBN 978-0-15-152281-1 description and pictures of Seward's jaw splint, NOT a neck brace *Sandburg, Carl. Abraham Lincoln: The War Years IV. Harcourt, Brace & World, 1936. *Serup, Paul. Who Killed Abraham Lincoln?: An investigation of North America's most famous ex-priest's assertion that the Roman Catholic Church was behind the assassination of America's greatest President. Salmova Press, 2008. ISBN 978-0-9811685-0-0 *Steers, Edward. Blood on the Moon: The Assassination of Abraham Lincoln. University Press of Kentucky, 2001. ISBN 9780813191515 *Steers Jr., Edward, and Holzer, Harold, eds.. The Lincoln Assassination Conspirators: Their Confinement and Execution, as Recorded in the Letterbook of John Frederick Hartranft. Louisiana State University Press, 2009. ISBN 978-0-8071-3396-5 *Swanson, James. Manhunt: The 12-Day Chase for Lincoln's Killer. Harper Collins, 2006. ISBN 9780060518493 *Vowell, Sarah. Assassination Vacation. Simon and Schuster, 2005. ISBN 0743260031 *Donald E. Wilkes, Jr.. Lincoln Assassinated! (Part 1) & Part 2 (2005). External links *Lincoln Papers: Lincoln Assassination: Introduction *Original Documents Online: Lincoln Assassination Papers *Ford's Theatre National Historic Site *Abraham Lincoln's Assassination *Abraham Lincoln: A Resource Guide from the Library of Congress *Lincoln Conspiracy Photograph Album at George Eastman museum *The Men Who Killed Lincoln - slideshow by Life magazine Category:Abraham Lincoln assassination Category:Political history of the American Civil War Category:1865 in American politics Category:1865 crimes Category:Washington, D.C. in the American Civil War Category:Assassinations es:Asesinato de Abraham Lincoln eo:Atenco kontraŭ Abraham Lincoln fa:ترور آبراهام لینکلن fr:Assassinat d'Abraham Lincoln ko:링컨 암살 사건 he:רצח לינקולן ja:リンカーン大統領暗殺事件 ro:Asasinarea lui Abraham Lincoln simple:Abraham Lincoln assassination tr:Abraham Lincoln suikastı